Weasly Wars
by MJMMudblood
Summary: When the Weaslys, Hermione and Harry go on hoilday, Fred and George started an fight that would be remembered forever. RR
1. An introduction

Weasly War  
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of the names, places, or themes related to Harry Potter. These are Copyright to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc.)  
  
Intro  
  
"So whose gonna tell the story then, You or Me."  
  
"It would probably be best if a third party told the story."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"You most certainly will not."  
  
"This is a man's story."  
  
"Well then let me do it."  
  
"I'm not quite sure if you're a man yet little bro."  
  
"Git"  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Good"  
  
-Thud-  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Well that's what you get."  
  
"Yep, you shouldn't be rude to your elders"  
  
"Well you two are."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"But then again we're rude to everyone."  
  
"The story ?"  
  
"Oh yes, the story."  
  
"Give Harry the honours."  
  
"Yes, I think that's what we should do Fred."  
  
"Okay Harry. Fire away."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny Weasly's feet hit the floor hard as she landed on the hard wooden floor after a six step jump. Her jacket was half on, her laces untied and her hands covered in the mess that used to be at the bottom of Errol's cage but she was in too much of a hurry to bother with any of that.  
  
"Are we ready Weaslys ?" Mr Weasly asked, he, like the others, was dressed in Muggle clothes. "We will of course be travelling in two groups, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George will be travelling with your mother and Harry, Hermione Ron and Ginny will be travelling by floo-powder with the myself."  
  
"Muggle holidays," Fred groaned as he tipped back on his chair, "Can't we just.."  
  
"No we can't." Mrs Weasly interrupted, "This is your fathers only time off all year and it will be spent as he sees fit, Ginny clean your hands."  
  
Ginny groaned, at least she would be travelling with her father even if she would then have to spend the week with Hermione.  
  
"Everybody ready then ?" Arthur asked once again. His enthusiasm was so great that Harry thought he might explode at any moment. Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek and then in a crack Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Mrs Weasly disappeared. "Okay, Ron you first. In the fireplace and the word today is Great aches." Fred groaned, two weeks camping like Muggles in a place called Great aches. Great. 


	2. The last day

Weasly Wars  
  
"Can't you just start at the beginning ?"  
  
"That was the beginning."  
  
"Yes Harry because everyone wants to hear about the two boring weeks before hand."  
  
"Yeah Harry, Skip to the last day."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fred yawned. It had been a long week and his back and shoulders ached from lying on the floor. He sat up, a slight snapping noise making itself heard in his lower back and picked up his wand.  
  
"Wake up," He demanded, as he jabbed George with the end of his wand, "George wake up." At least today the group would be travelling back to London by Muggle train and the back to burrow by knight bus. George yawned as he opened his eyes and stared long and hard at his brother.  
  
"What's up Fred ?" George asked bleakly into the eerie silence of the tent. Ron and Harry were all ready up. In fact they had had a great non-magical holiday, Fishing, climbing trees and of course Ron had stared at Hermione for most of the time too. Bloody Hopeless, Fred and George had thought to them selves.  
  
"Are you awake ?" Mrs Weasly cried through the tent door.  
  
"We are now," Was George's answer as the twins got dress. Their first time on a Muggle Train would be great.  
  
***  
  
The light hit George hard in the face as he made his way through the tent door. The birds were singing in the trees and the sound of a nearby river could be heard, but Fred and George were sick of all that.   
  
"I made you bacon and eggs, Muggle style," Bill informed the twins as they sat around the fire. Fred nodded and George made a faint groaning sound as they sat to eat.   
  
And then they saw her. Like a diamond in the rough the girl appeared. Her eyes baby blue, her hair tied in neat little buns and a smile that could have got her into heaven even with a life of sin. She walked through the trees to the left with her parents, stopped to look at the Weaslys then carried on hiking. Fred's jaw opened so wide that he dipped his chin in the tomato ketchup. George stared blankly at the gap she had once been in then hopped to his feet.  
  
"Mum can I go tree Climbing ?" George asked, quickly marching across the clearing to the area in which the girl and her parents were headed. And Suddenly Fred was on his feet as well.  
  
"Yes, I think I'd like to go tree climbing." Fred blurted and suddenly George gave him a look like he had never given him before a look that said, "GO AWAY" loudly and clearly.  
  
"Afraid not boys," Mrs Weasly said as she too returned from her tent. "You have to pack, we're leaving in about fifteen minutes." Fred and George sighed. They would never see that girl again. 


	3. The Girl on Platform 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasly smiled politely at the ticket man as Hermione bought their tickets. Fred and George had not spoken since they had seen the girl and Bill had taken it as his new hobby to keep mentioning the girl to annoy them. Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long week, he thought to himself as he looked around at the train station. A bright sign showed the stations at which the Exeter St David train would be stopping at and his father made a note in his note book and smiled at him.  
  
"It's run by electricity Ron," His father whispered to his son as Hermione returned with the tickets, "Not Magic but Electricity, isn't it marvellous." Ron nodded but he was not paying attention. Hermione was getting prettier and prettier every time he saw her, but what was he saying. This was Hermione he was thinking about. His best friend, well, except for Harry.  
  
"It's the next train on Platform 3." Hermione informed them as she returned with the tickets. Harry smiled. He too had never travelled by Muggle train before and even he was a little excited. And then suddenly the shouting began.  
  
"IT'S HER !" George yelled at the top of his lungs before making a break for the girl. The girl was stood at a drinks machine. She was wearing baggy pants and a very tight top. On top of her head sat a baseball cap tilted sideways and she reminded Hermione of the famous Muggle Singer, but Hermione could remember her name.   
  
George took off at full speed towards as the rest of the Weaslys found a bench to sit on. Fred followed him and soon they we're both stood behind the girl smiling.  
  
"Ahem." Fred said from behind George and startled the girl. She turned to look at them and quickly moved her eyes up and down there scruffy out of date Muggle clothes before turning back to the drinks machine. Fred gave up instantly but George continued and before he realised what he was doing he had poked the girl in the back.  
  
"Yeah," The girl asked as she turned to face George. Fred turned to watch and suddenly all the Weaslys became curious at what might happen.  
  
"I.." George began, but he could get the words out, "I.." Sweat began to slide down as brow. He had never been struck for words in his entire life.  
  
"You what ?" The girl asked him as she collected her Pepsi and leaned on the machine, "Well, spit it out." George froze. What could he possible say.  
  
"He was wondering if you had change for a five," Fred said suddenly, then paused. Change for a five. What did that mean. It was the only thing he had remembered from Muggle studies.  
  
"Sorry, I don't." The Girl said as she turned on her heel and spat he chewing gum at the bin and walked off. Fred smiled as George turned back round to face him.  
  
"Your welcome." Fred told George but suddenly the look on George's face changed.  
  
"You just couldn't let me have her could you." George said loudly, his voice raising."  
  
"What ?" Fred muttered, genuinely dumbstruck. "I was just."  
  
"Just what exactly." George said, now loud enough for the whole platform to here him.  
  
"Just helping you out." Fred replied now raising his voice. "You froze, so I helped you."  
  
"If I need your help Fred." George said now almost shouting, Mrs Weasly stood up to interrupt but Mr Weasly pulled her back down, "I will ask for it."  
  
"THE TRAIN NOW APROACHING PLATFORM 3 IS THE 19:37 SOUTH WEST TRAIN SERVICE TO EXETER ST DAVID !" The loud speaker interrupted as the two stared bullets at each other. And then they stopped and walked slowly to the train both as grumpy looking as the other.  
  
"Oh dear Ron," muttered, "We have to share a train with those two." 


	4. New Friends

Chapter 4  
  
"Stupid Fred," George muttered as he walked down the train, he told the group that he needed the toilet. He really just wanted to get away from his brother. "I was doing just fine and he had to interfere." George paused to think for a moment and then he thought again. "And he asked out Katie Bell just before me. The Git !" George paused two passengers before throwing himself down on the chair closest to him and sighing.  
  
"Yo Buddy !" Came the call from over George's shoulder after five minutes of watching the trees fly by. George ignored it. They were probably talking to someone else. "Yo ! Red Head ! You Play true or Dare ?"  
  
***  
  
Ron sat with his head in his hands then sat up to find that Harry was no longer sat next to him. Hermione was.  
  
"Oh hey Hermione," Ron muttered trying to hide his excitement. 'I love your hair' The voice inside him screamed, but he could say no such thing out loud. Hermione just stared back at him. "So did you like the trip ?" Ron asked, sweat now dripping down his forehead. Why was she staring at him like that ?  
  
"George has been a while," Fred muttered after a moment of staring. "Shouldn't one of us go see what he's doing ?" Ron knew that when Fred said 'one of us' he meant 'anybody but him' and nodded.  
  
"I'll go," He said as he squeezed passed Hermione and into the isle. And then Hermione was on her feet.   
  
"I'll come with you she added." And then for some reason she felt she needed to give the other Weaslys a reason.  
  
"Wouldn't want to leave you alone on a train of Muggles."  
  
***  
  
George decided almost automatically that he loved true or dare. He had immediately picked dare, not wanting to look like a chicken in front of his new friends, and had to kiss Anne the prettiest of the girls.  
  
"Dare." The girl known as Trish replied to Gary's question. George liked Gary the best. He was dressed cool. And he was the one who had originally called George over. He said it would be boring if it was just him and four girls.  
  
"I want you to take our new friend here and show him a good time," Gary told Trish as he pointed to George. A good time, what did that mean ? 


	5. That Girl Again

Chapter 5  
  
Ginny frowned as she watched the world go by. But now maybe her chance had come. If Harry had been dumped by Cho maybe he would want second best. Ginny got to her feet and made her way across the isle. She would try.  
  
"Where are you going Ginny dear ?" Mrs Weasly asked as Ginny got to her feet. Suddenly Ginny felt a slight rush of blood to the cheeks.   
  
"I'm just going over to see Harry." Ginny replied and Mrs Weasly didn't understand.  
  
"Well, can't you see him from there ?" She asked, and Ginny sat down. Embarrassed and her plan ruined by her own mother.  
  
***  
  
Fred walked. He was fed up with sitting. Or was he still annoyed at George ? All he had done was saved him from an embarrassing moment and now he had to deal with his brother being angry with him. Fred passed through the smoking zone, then first class and finally finish up at the very end of the carriage. No where to walk now but back.  
  
"Hey you," Came a voice from behind him. It was the girl. Her feet were up on the seat next to her and she now wore a slightly warmer hoody. Fred recognised the object plugged up to her ears. It was a CE Player. Fred smiled. "Now were you the embarrassed one or the cool one behind." Fred paused.  
  
"The cool one ?" He asked. Perhaps this trip wouldn't be so bad, and at that moment he forgot all about George and prepared to hear all about.... Samantha.  
  
***  
  
George had indeed had the time of his life. His hair looked messed up when Hermione and Ron found him. Who needed magic when you could do THAT. George thought to himself and for the first time in the whole journey he was ready to forgive his brother. 


	6. End

Chapter 6  
  
The Train stopped at the station and the Weaslys, Harry and Hermione stepped out.  
  
"1..2..3...4.." Mrs Weasly mumbled as she count the heads, there was one missing. "Where's Fred ?" But she needn't ask again because at that moment Fred appeared with a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"I got a number !" He screamed. Hermione and Ron gigged as George stepped forward.  
  
"A number as in phone number ?" He asked. Fred nodded and for a second he feared his bother. His hand was on his wand for a second. And then suddenly it let loose and George smiled.  
  
"If it is then well done." He added before his brother could reply or before Mrs Weasly could step between them. "Cause I got one too." George added pulling out Trish's number.  
  
Fred smiled back at him and the Weaslys regained their breath. There would be no Weasly War after all. 


End file.
